FSC 48
|debut= none |return= |withdraw= |pre= FSC #47 |nex= FSC #49|image = }} Welcome to the UK! The Host City The host city for FSC 48 is London, UK. London, the capital of England and the United Kingdom, is a 21st-century city with history stretching back to Roman times. At its centre stand the imposing Houses of Parliament, the iconic ‘Big Ben’ clock tower and Westminster Abbey, site of British monarch coronations. Across the Thames River, the London Eye observation wheel provides panoramic views of the South Bank cultural complex, and the entire city. London is a leading global city in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism, and transportation. It is crowned as the world's largest financial centre and has the fifth- or sixth-largest metropolitan area GDP in the world. London is a world cultural capital. It is the world's most-visited city as measured by international arrivals and has the world's largest city airport system measured by passenger traffic. London is the world's leading investment destination, hosting more international retailers and ultra high-net-worth individuals than any other city. London's universities form the largest concentration of higher education institutes in Europe. In 2012, London became the first city to have hosted the modern Summer Olympic Games three times. The venue Venue: Alexandra palace, North London First opened as “The People’s Palace” in 1873, Alexandra Palace provided the Victorians with a great environment and recreation centre. Just sixteen days after its opening, the Palace, which had already attracted over 120,000 visitors, was destroyed by a fire in the dome. On 1st May 1875, less than 2 years after the destruction of the original building, a new Palace opened. Covering 7 acres, it was centered on the Great Hall, home to the mighty Willis Organ, which was driven by two steam engines and vast bellows. After certain financial difficulties, an Act of Parliament in 1900 created the Alexandra Palace and Park Trust. The Act required the Trustees to maintain the Palace and Park and make them “available for the free use and recreation of the public forever”. In 1935, the BBC leased the eastern part of the building from which the first public television transmissions were made in 1936. Alexandra Palace was the main transmitting centre for the BBC until 1956, when it was used exclusively for news broadcasts. Just six months after the transfer of trusteeship to Haringey Council, on 10th July 1980, the Palace caught fire for the second time. An area comprising the Great Hall, Banqueting Suite, and former roller rink together with the theatre dressing rooms was completely destroyed. Only Palm Court and the area occupied by the BBC escaped damage. Development and restoration work began soon after and the Palace was re-opened on 17th March 1988. It continues as a Charitable Trust administered by the London Borough of Haringey. Alexandra Palace has built a reputation as one of London’s premier venues. With its beautiful setting with panoramic views of London, stunning architectural features and well-proportioned halls, the Palace is now a very popular choice for both corporate and private events. The Hosts Tom Daley Thomas Robert "Tom" Daley (born 21 May 1994) is a British diver, and television personality, who specialises in the 10 metre platform event and was the 2009 FINA World Champion in the individual event at the age of 15. Almost everyone in the UK fancies Tom. He started diving at the age of seven and is a member of Plymouth Diving Club. He has made an impact in national and international competitions from age 9. He represented Great Britain at the 2008 Summer Olympics where he was Britain's youngest competitor, the youngest competitor of any nationality outside the sport of swimming, and the youngest to participate in a final. In 2009, Daley reached a career best ranking of number one in the FINA World Diving Rankings for the ten-metre platform. He won two gold medals for England at the 2010 Commonwealth Games, and won the bronze medal for Great Britain in the individual competition at the 2012 Summer Olympic Games. After his success at the 2012 Olympic Games television network ITV approached Daley to have a role in their new celebrity diving reality TV show Splash!. Daley made his debut in the show's premiere on Saturday 5 January 2013 as a mentor to the celebrity competitors taking part. The show was a ratings success with an average audience of 5.6 million viewers. Kelly Brook Model, Actress, Presenter, Businesswoman and Pin-up, Kelly Brook has firmly established herself as more than just a pretty face in the country’s psyche. Born in November 1979, Kelly grew up in Kent before moving to London to study at the Italia Conti Academy of Theatre Arts. From there, Kelly began her Modeling career at 16 after winning a beauty competition that her mother had entered her in. Kelly soon became one of the UK’s top Swimwear and Lingerie models, and quickly became a regular fixture in the monthly magazine market. Kelly won FHM’s 100 Sexiest Women in the World Title in 2005 and Grazia’s best British Female body in 2006. She graced the 2010 September cover of American Playboy photographed by Ellen Von Unwerth. As well as modeling, Kelly has also worked extensively in the TV industry both in the UK and US. In tandem with her TV work, Kelly has also worked as an Actress in both Theatre and Film. Kelly is an ambassador for the Princes Trust and advocate of Peta taking part in a recent campaign banning the use of animal skin in the Fashion Industry. The Show The Results The Winner Lena - Stardust